Hurricane Like Me
by estrellaastra
Summary: Newlyweds struggle with balancing lust and an actual relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_Inspired by Gasoline by Halsey_

Pansy smelled like firewhisky and sex and she knew it. She blew out the stale cigarette smoke and watched the blue smoke curl around the room. "I have to get up early", she threw the not-quite apology over her shoulder with her long black hair as she reached for her lacy stocking. She flicked her cigarette into the holder and walked out the door without waiting for him to stop her.

Married. To a blood traitor no less. At least he was a good shag.

Sirius watched her hips sway as she walked down the hall to the room she claimed as hers, his molten gray eyes filled with lust for the witch. Wife.

"Why do you leave after we fuck?" He called after her down the hall, his voice echoing off the fading wallpaper of Grimmauld Place. She opened her door and stood there in her stockings and lace. He swallowed hard at the sight of her. "What if I wanted a round two?" He smirked at her as his eyes wandered over her impossibly long legs and back up to her teeth biting her lower lip.

"I have things to do Sirius. You're a great _fuck,_ but just because the Ministry married us…." she exhaled.

"Then stay and we can _fuck_ again." He grabbed her hips and pulled them to his, rolling them on his hard center, burying his face in her silky hair. She pulled his long hair back, exposing his neck. She dragged her lips across his throat, leaving rough kisses in her wake. _She will be my destruction_.

He stared at her body tangled in sheets and blankets as he kissed the inside of her ankle and slowly made his way up her legs, nipping and kissing his way to her sweet center. He slid two fingers inside of her and growled "you _will_ stay here tonight."

Her eyes darkened as she challenged him "no." He cocked an eyebrow and quickly flipped her onto her stomach and in one swift motion pulled up her hips and buried himself inside of her. He moved inside of her as he watched her hands grasping for something to hold onto as her walls quickly tightened around him. " _Fuck_ Pansy," he groaned. He unsheathed and pulled her down to him. She slowly lowered herself onto him, never breaking eye contact as she slowly moved up and down his length. His eyes boring back into hers. "You are _mine,_ wife. Mine to fuck. Mine to pleasure. _Mine._ Stay with me tonight." Pansy didn't reply, but the hard kiss she gave him was answer enough.


	2. The Marriage Law

Posy Parkinson insisted on a formal wedding in the garden of Parkinson Manor. She ordered 5.000 pansy petals to be scattered down the aisle. A ten tiered cake frosted in white with sugar flowers cascading from the top, fading into a subtle lavender. The center of each flower adorned with a tiny pearl. Pansy and Sirius had been fitted in the finest silk robes the wizarding world had ever seen. It was to be the social event of the season. Just at the end of summer so guests would be comfortable outside during the ceremony. Posy Parkinson would singlehandedly throw the best wedding ceremony of the season. She would make the Parkinson's social standing acceptable again. Since her dear Cassius had been taken to Azkaban and Death Eaters fell out of style, Posy had been scheming to bring her family back into society's good graces.

Pansy didn't give a shit about society. She didn't care about cake flavors or sugar candy flowers. She didn't care about color coordinating with her mother's dress robes. She did not want to get married.

"All eligible witches over the age of 17 will be married according to blood status. Muggleborn witches will be married to Pureblood wizards. Pureblood witches will be married to Muggleborn wizards, Half-Blood wizards, or families formerly known as 'blood traitors'. Half-Blood witches can be married to any wizard of any blood status." The letter had said.

"Pansy Parkinson, daughter of former Death Eater, Cassius Parkinson?"

"Yeah," Pansy grimaced. That was her claim to fame. Daughter of former Death Eater, Cassius.

The Under Secretary peered over her half-moon glasses at the scantily clad witch in front of her. "I need your wand to verify, dear."

Pansy rolled her eyes and handed over her 10-inch rosewood wand. "Like anyone would choose to marry a Muggleborn."

"Yes, Ms. Parkinson, everything checks out. You have been assigned…" the Ministry officials eyes wandered down the paper. "Sirius Black."


End file.
